


5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Harry

by Ravin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five excuses, four explanations, three wishes, two promises, and one secret of a young Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> The idea for this came from the Character Loft on LJ.

**Five excuses for not telling:**  
1\. Aunt Petunia said not to.  
2\. Uncle Vernon would kill me.  
3\. They're the only family I have left.  
4\. I deserve it.  
5\. No one would believe me anyways.

 **Four explanations for why it happens:**  
1\. I am a burden.  
2\. I can never do anything right.  
3\. Freaks aren't worthy of nice things.  
4\. They're trying to help me. They punish me so I can learn to be good.

 **Three wishes for the future:**  
1\. I want to be normal.  
2\. I wish they would love me.  
3\. I hope that one day I have a family of my own to love.

 **Two promises to live for:**  
1\. I promise to stop doing freakish things.  
2\. One day, I will be a good boy.

 **One secret to keep:**  
1\. My family hurts me.

_Harry Potter_

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my work? Help support my work: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A105MXZ)


End file.
